Una conexión inmediata
by Mika Roberta
Summary: Una historia entre el Doctor Levi Rivaille y el lado más frágil y depresivo de Mikasa Aclaro inmediatamente que ni los personajes ni la serie/manga me pertenecen a mi, sino a Isayama Hajime


Cuál es su nombre? –pregunto el recién recibido médico- Mikasa Ackerman señor, según sus antecedentes esta es la segunda vez que intenta lo mismo, ya le dimos lo necesario para evitar que se intoxicará -dijo el joven enfermero

-El doctor Levi se dirigió a la salita en la cual yacía Mikasa recostada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- Buenos días señorita mi nombre es Levi, dígame ¿como se siente? .-Mikasa sin quitar las manos de su rostro respondió casi en un susurro- Intente suicidarme, ¿como cree que me siento? –Levi trago saliva, claro se sintió estúpido- ¿Quiere hablar sobre ello?- esperaba una negación, un insulto, incluso un golpe, estaba entrometiéndose de forma abrupta- Mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos cuando era niña, unos años después perdí a mis padres adoptivos y mi hermanastro se unió a la milicia, no sé si volverá ya no me quedan razones para vivir, nadie me necesita-dijo la muchacha pelinegra sin ningún tipo de emoción quitando sus manos, en ese momento Levi pareció perplejo, era una joven realmente bella, Mikasa lo observo extrañada y después de unos minutos decidió hablar- Sé que el médico es usted, pero¿ se encuentra bien? Esta algo pálido – el volteo el rostro forzándose a dejar de mirarla – Comenzaré a examinarla si no le molesta- Empezó por escuchar su corazón estaba agitada, le impresiono lo bien que lo ocultaba su rostro seguía inexpresivo, generalmente las revisiones no duraban más de 5 minutos pero con ella llevaba más de 30 minutos estuvo tentado a pedirle que se quitará la ropa, pero, el no era tan perverso o pervertido como para aprovecharse de ella, después de todo estaba ahí porque había intentado matarse, pobre joven.-

Creo que deberá volver señorita Ackerman-dijo sentándose en su escritorio- ella se sentó en la silla frente a él- Volver?- él la observo un momento- Necesito completar su ficha médica, debe darme sus datos- ella se limito a asentir- Edad? 18 Tipo de Sangre? No lo sé creí que lo tenían después de la primera vez que estuve aquí- dijo ella- De acuerdo puedo conseguirlo entonces –aclaro su garganta- Pareja estable? No tengo pareja –dijo ella con indiferencia- Es virgen? –ella se quedo viéndolo por un largo rato- Realmente la ficha requiere esa información? –Él frunció el ceño, como pudo ser tan estúpido era más que obvio que lo descubriría- No, solo tengo curiosidad

Mikasa se levanto de la silla, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta y volteo a verlo- Si –dijo para luego salir de ese lugar. Él se quedo perplejo lo había dejado, dudo quizás cinco segundos en salir tras ella- señorita Ackerman, quiere salir conmigo?

Ella se le quedo viendo ruborizada- Esta drogado no? –pregunto ella, el retomo la compostura y su típica expresión de enojo- cree que jugaría con algo así? Soy relativamente nuevo en este lugar, estoy buscando un departamento ya que mi colega se casará y no podré seguir viviendo ahí.-dijo él con seriedad- Bueno donde vivo es bastante amplio, creo que quedan unos cuantos cuartos desocupados, verá como no tengo ingresos decidí arrendar esas habitaciones a jóvenes estudiantes, si quiere algo momentáneo podría ver ese lugar- él se quedo perplejo- Ellos saben que intentaste matarte?-Ellos me trajeron aquí –dijo la joven señalando a un grupo compuesto por un joven alto, su cabello, era de dos tonalidades, una joven de pelo Cataño que estaba comiendo una barra de cereal, un joven rubio de ojos azules un joven rapado de estatura baja y una muchacha de que parecía una niña pequeña- es una casa muy grande .-dijo Mikasa tendiéndole un papel- Aquí está la dirección si es que está interesado- sin nada más que decir se dirigió al encuentro de sus acompañantes para retirarse del lugar.

Al día siguiente a Levi le correspondía turno por la mañana, por la tarde tenia libre así que decidió ir a ver la habitación que Mikasa podía rentarle, al llegar vio una especie de mansión, era realmente enorme, decidió tocar el timbre y en su encuentro salió un muchacho alto debía medir cerca de dos metros- Tsk busco a la señorita Ackerman- dijo apático el joven tembloroso dijo- Mikasa es para ti- cuando apareció la joven el rostro de Levi se volvió más amable, algo en ella lo hacía sentir mejor- Hola doctor Rivaille –dijo la muchacha abriendo la puerta- por favor pase- él hizo caso y entro la casa por dentro era aún más impactante- Bueno tengo dos habitaciones que podrían interesarle –dijo la joven caminando por el pasillo- Esta es la primera –dijo señalando una puerta-adelante puede verla- Levi giro la perilla y entro, era muy acogedora- la desventaja de esta es que esta cerca del cuarto de algunos chicos y ya sabe a veces llegan pasados de copas y están hasta altas horas de la noche con sus escándalos, sígame- caminaron hasta el otro extremo de la casa, parecía apartado- Esta es más tranquila-dijo abriendo la habitación, el se limito a entrar en silencio, era más amplia, la cama un poco más grande y tenía estantes y un escritorio- Es perfecta –dijo él volteando a ver a Mikasa- Cuando puedo mudarme?- Mikasa sonrió- Cuando usted quiera, venga le presentaré a los muchachos-Volvieron a un lugar central, algo que parecía una sala de juegos, chicos necesito su atención-Todos se quedaron en silencio- Él es el doctor Rivaille, es el nuevo huésped de la casa- Levi alzó la mano en señal de saludo- Bueno ella es Historia-la aludida sonrió- Ymir- a la cual poco parecía importarle- Armin- sonrió ampliamente- Reiner -distraído como siempre- Bertholdt- sonrió temeroso-Annie- La chica chasqueo la lengua aburrida- Sasha- quien se encontraba comiendo nuevamente- Connie- estaba concentrado en pasar al siguiente nivel de un juego- Y por ultimo Jean –el aludido le dio una mirada amenazante al recién llegado- esperen y Marco? –pregunto Mikasa- Fue por las compras de la semana –dijo Armin.

En la tarde y con la ayuda de Berth y Armin, Levi ya estaba instalado en su nueva casa, tenia beneficios estaba más cerca del hospital, cerca del centro de la ciudad y estaría más cerca de esa chica, la verdad se sentía conectado con ella.

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo y era capaz de acercarse más a ella, podría decir que eran amigos y si bien el tenia una actitud de mierda con el resto de habitantes, especialmente con Jean, con ella todo era distinto- Descubrió su pasión por la música y es que en ocasiones se quedaban hasta tarde, ella tocando el piano, el deleitándose con su esencia-

Después de unos cuantos meses su relación con el resto estaba mejor, aprovechaba sus vacaciones para pasar más tiempo con Mikasa, esa noche los chicos decidieron jugar a algo, habían traído alcohol eran un grupo bastante grande y después de varias botellas de icores fuertes estaban todos bastante borrachos, Jean propuso jugar a la botella y el resto acepto, el primero en salir fue Armin y al voltear la botella salió Jean, quien a regañadientes beso brevemente a él rubio, luego salió Annie a la cual le correspondía besarse con Bertholdt- No me jodas había dicho ella jalando a Berth a su cuarto- a mi me das más que un beso.- Todos sabían que ellos llevaban varios unos meses saliendo- Y así siguió el juego hasta que salió Mikasa y Levi- se quedaron viendo unos momentos- Vamos Mika es solo un beso –decía Sasha entre risas- Levi puso delicadamente la mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y se acerco para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, podía estar ebrio pero estaba enamorado de ella- estoy cansada dijo ella retirándose de lugar sin voltear a ver a Levi, este se disculpo- bueno chicos mi falta de costumbre me ha ganado, me retiro- dicho esto se levanto y siguió a Mikasa y una vez que la detuvo y la volteo para ver su rostro sonrojado, no pudo dejar de besarla, y así siguieron hasta llegar a la habitación de él, quien cerró la puerta con llave y con delicadeza le quito el vestido que la joven llevaba puesto, era hermosa, era perfecta el la quería para él no importaba lo egoísta que sonará eso, el estaba destinado a conocerla y amarla y ella había nacido para ser la mujer perfecta para él, la joven torpemente le quito su camisa, el beso su cuello y la guio hasta la cama la recostó con delicadeza, ella lo revesaba por unos cuantos centímetros pero eso era lo de menos, el aún con su pantalón puesto y una prominente erección se posiciono sobre ella.- No quiero aprovecharme de ti- dijo besando su frente- Jamás me lo perdona- ella lo interrumpió con un beso apasionado- Sin tolerar más se quito el molesto pantalón y su ropa interior, ella estaba notablemente húmeda en esa zona, el poso su miembro mientras ella lo observaba asustada, ansiosa llena de lujuria en su cuerpo, el introdujo su miembro, ella soltó un grito de dolor aferrándose a él, el espero a que se calmará sabia que debía dolerle y es que sus paredes eran tan estrechas, eso lo enloquecía –Ya estoy mejor-dijo ella suspirando, entonces el comenzó a moverse, haciendo las estocadas cada vez más frecuentes y con mayor potencia, de la boca de la chica salían gemidos de placer y a él eso solo lo encendía más hasta que colapso ella simplemente no pudo contener el calor en su interior y se fue junto con él, quien se quedo un lado de la chica, ambos con la respiración agitada- No creas que he acabado contigo –dijo el introduciendo sus dedos en la muy húmeda zona de la chica- Esta soltó un grito ahogado sin éxito, la estaba torturando su límite de cordura se había rebasado hacia muchas horas atrás pero jamás pensó que podía llegar a sentir ese nivel de excitación y placer, después de un rato jugando con sus dedos, Levi se reincorporo para someterla nuevamente luego exhaustos se durmieron el rodeándola, protegiéndola, con sus brazos, para el sin duda había sido la mejor noche de su vida, y estaba más que seguro que le había dejado claro a ella que desde ahora en adelante ella le pertenecía a él.

Ella despertó primero a la mañana siguiente, adolorida, confundida, abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedo pasmada al ver la situación en la que se hallaba con Levi, Buenos días—dijo el besando la diferente de la chica- Ella ruborizada respondió al Buenos días.


End file.
